candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 33
| moves = | target = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 | previous = 32 | prevtype = Timed | next = 34 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | score = 32,000 | moves = 17 }} Difficulty *You have only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. It is very hard for the majority of the players. *Also, due to the nature of the board, there is absolutely no way to create colour bombs unless the player activates the colour bomb booster.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. *Special candies are also difficult to make, especially wrapped candies *You would have to waste some moves if a certain part of the board has no possible matches. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points,16 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 32,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing jellies from the bottom squares first, this will give a chance for cascades to happen at the top squares, which can clear the jelly automatically. Only work at the top to clear the final jelly or to create special candies. Focus on one of the squares. It will be better if you aim for clearing 2 jellies at each move. *Boosters do not help you a lot in this level. Do not use them. Hopefully, a good board (with candies allowing you to clear as many jellies as possible) will help you in this level. *Another advanced tip is to foresee the move you are going to take and try not to make the bottom board run out of moves. This is especially important, since if the bottom is completely stuck, prepare to lose this level, as there are virtually no way to free it up except for striped candies (which are already hard to be created and activated). By trying the best to keep the board alive, there will be a higher chance of passing the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 18,000 points for two stars and an additional 38,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are limited amounts of jelly, reducing the amount of points earned through cascades. *Given that is impossible to create colour bombs, it is essential that there are matches on the lower quadrants at all times to allow constant cascades and to complete this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This is the first quadrant level. *This is the second level of Reality to have a prime number of moves, the first being level 17. *This is one of the few levels in this episode that does not have any icing. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *This design re-appears in . Ironically, level 252 in this game is a very easy Timed level which is also Very Easy to earn two and three stars whereas the same number level from that game is Insanely Hard to earn two and three stars. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 33 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 33 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 17 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Quadrant levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Somewhat hard levels